


The King Of Thieves

by ChroniclesOfSia



Series: The Chronicles Of Sia [1]
Category: ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, The Chronicles Of Sia
Genre: Adventure, Murder, Plot, Romance, Series, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclesOfSia/pseuds/ChroniclesOfSia
Summary: The first installment for the Sia Original Dungeons and dragons series takes place in the sandy lands of the Zannafary capital, where the empress rules her empire.The hunt for a rogue thief that has taken over the capital begins as the captain of the guards takes it upon herself to personally hunt down the criminal, things take a south turn however, will she be able to make it out of her rash mistakes alive?





	1. Trapped Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this series is still heavily under development and the writers have at least eight more seasons to this series. We will be making edits to correct the grammar or to add more detail.
> 
> We have been developing this series for almost several years, we hope you enjoy our fictional child! This story line was our first ever, so please enjoy!

It’s a normal day in the palace for the captain of the royal guard, normal patrols, paper work, arresting trespassers, training….Listening to the empress scream and yell at her subjects…  
“Yes aunty,” she doesn’t even know what she said but that’s all she ever has to say to her, she is just simply apart of the decoration from an outsiders eyes. Despite being the empress’ niece, she isn’t treated like it, she was thrown the posh title of captain so her mother (the empress’ sister) would not complain.

“Mollen-Ash! Are you even listening to what I am saying right now?” Great, now she’s yelling at her, she can’t help but ignore her. All she does is bellow on about almost everything, nothing ever exciting is going on and everything is a drag In Ash’s life. Her whole life has been inside that castle, she only gets to do paperwork or catch that occasional trespasser - even then she doesn’t get to decide what happens with him, she's a glorified bodyguard.

She nods again, a dead fish look in her eye, “yes I am aunty.” The empress huffs at her and goes back to screaming once again at the poor old man they have as a chief, he only stands at five three, is weak and barely gets paid enough as it is. The calling ends how it normally does, with the empress, Ezeo, firing someone or sentencing someone to death - constant over reactions and a waste of life or talent (and sometimes both). 

“Aunty maybe you should...Calm it down a bit? Take a breather?”

Her aunt glares down at her from her large wooden throne. “Watch that tongue girl. Just do your job and I shall do mine.” She folds her arms and just glares forward. The room goes dead for what seems like forever, they just stay like this for hours, sometimes all day.

Once Ash is let off on a small, measly twenty minute break, it is soon interrupted by someone she has never really seen before. A tall Norseman cladded in steal royal armor, it’s hard to see what he looks like but it’s a no brainer that he's most likely blonde with blue eyes like your typical Norseman, such a strange occurrence. She just keeps an eye on him from her position not sure what the occasion is, he doesn’t appear to be doing anything however - the knight is stood completely still. His armour bears the royal wolf crest on it, is the high king present….? Great...More paperwork possibly. That means more work for her blah blah good for the pail king getting his ass near to the equator, oh and there goes that guar- he’s coming over? She quickly sharpens up giving him a small smile.

“Captain Mollen-Ash, correct?” He’s got a deep yet surprisingly smooth voice.

She nods. “yes sir. Is there something I can assist with?”

He shakes his own head in response. “No, I am here currently with King Viron while he investigates the empresses decision to exterminate the Canyon Folk. Did you require me to do any sort of work for you? I have been assigned to you while he is busy with the empress.” What in the world does she even do with someone like him? She barely gets to do anything herself, let alone give someone else a job!

“You umm….I don’t know...I’m more of a wallflower, I sign things and that's it. You can go do what you feel like you can do really…”

He takes his helmet off, yep, blonde hair and blue eyes, he is gorgeous though. He raises one brow in confusion at her, “you don’t...Do any of your own cases? Or leave the palace?” He sounds a little disheartened and worried.

She shakes her head, “rarely...I have to listen to the empress and if she says let your men handle it then I have to listen to her…”

He frowns at her response, “that is in no way true. You’re captain, you have by far the most interesting cases here. Come along please.” He starts marching down the hall to the end of the palace hallway, hes heading to the archive. She does so out of curiosity, he seems to know more than her for some reason, what's in the archive she doesn’t know about? They enter the large book and cabinet filled room, its filled with history books, family trees, financial details...So on so forth...He heads to one cabinet and pulls it open.

She goes through a few files not where where to start, there are so many cases she hasn’t been shown or spoken to about. The guard spots one that really seems to excite him a little, he takes it and starts reading, “you must know about the theft issues in the city right? It got worse within the last almost ten years.” That started not long after Ash’s cousin had tragically been murdered by two Canyon men, that resulted in the empress ordering their extinction...

She nods “...There’s something I’m not being told clearly.” She takes a small peek over the guards arm, she can barely reach his shoulder from how short she is.

“Yeah, clearly. The King of thieves has been an ongoing issue for generations now, how have you been the captain and not known of him for so long? Your men literally spoke to me twenty four minutes ago about the very subject.” Then how come Ash has no idea what any of this even is?

“Because our holier than thou empress commands the wool be pulled  
over my eyes…” She is going to get to the bottom of this...One way or another.


	2. Sweet Child Of Thy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash confronts her aunt about the dark secret among the guards.

Ash is stood at the end of the long oak dining table that was the center piece for the marble and gold dining room. The room is laced with paintings of all the previous rulers, not that Ash knew who they were, she could not care less of the tyrants who ruled before her aunt and soon her. Her aunt is sat across from her, at the far end of the table, she was about to dig in to a large steak of a cow, freshly imported from the Virhn Islands. Cooked rare, just how her aunt liked her empire, bloody and helpless. “Don’t you think this is something the guard captain should know?” Her aunt does not look too pleased at he niece as she begins to bark at her, just as she was going to tuck into her steak.

“This is in no way to do with you, now go away.” She goes back to cutting into the meat. Ash sighs then walks to the end of then table where her aunt was sitting. She slides the meaty meal across the table, taking a golden and carved candle out with it, her aunt furrows her brows in disgust at the immature act. “This is why you do not get to do other things. You behave like a child, fine but don't expect the guard force to be very helpful in your pity case, Mollen. They’ve worked hard to take this: “King of Thieves” down.”  
“Then why can’t I get involved! If everyone is working hard shouldn’t I be helping too?” Freedom is all Ash could ever think about, being out there and helping, making her homeland better. It sounds thrilling and dangerous, thrilling enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention like the Zan soldiers she shallowly commands.

“Because you’ll just mess things up! This case has been going for five years and we don’t need some child messing all of that up!” She pours herself a cup of sweet northern honey tea. “Just go make yourself useful somehow and listen to the guards…”

Ash frowns. “hope your milk curdles…” She runs out of the palace, tears streaming down her face like the fountains she passed a few seconds ago. She makes a left turn and out the front gates, she sprints down the long stone stairs and into the market. She stops and looks around for somewhere to go, she had never actually been outside of the palace, how was it so easy to get out? Why did she not leave before? She begins wiping her eyes while taking a small stroll down the market, its quiet and depressing. People are begging on the streets at passers who just ignore them like dogs do at a dining table. One scene catches her eye though, a small eleven girl, no older than ten years old. An older man has her by the wrist and is screaming in her face. "I know you have it you little, knife eared brat!" He grips harder, yanking the frail girl. She starts sobbing while punching him, they do no good though. Ash quickly dashes over and shoves the man away from her and stands in front of the small girl like a protective parent. "What the fuck are you doing!" 

“What the fuck do you think YOU’RE doing? Guards! Guards!” A few guards who had been lazing about across the street look over and quickly defuse the situation, they had actually detained Ash and not the pissed off baker.

“Are you actually joking? You are arresting your own boss!”

“Sorry ma’am but we have been told not to let you get involved in our work, we won’t inform the empress this time but do us all a favor to make our jobs easier. Go home…” The guard sounds tired and sort of annoyed, even her own men have higher authority over Ash.

They shove her aside and start talking to the baker for more information about the incident, the little girl one the other hand had ran off down the alley, she is now going through her little bag. Ash looks around then quickly follows her down, she kneels down to her height, “hey sweetie...You alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” The little girl just blinks at Ash and walks off.

“My big brother told me not to talk to strangers…” Good advice but where is this apparent guardian? This is a ten year old elf girl, she could have been easily snatched by cultists, slavers...Why is she on her own?  
She nods “well sweetie where IS your brother? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

“Will is busy working…” She twiddles her thumbs a little.  
She nods a bit “well there's no reason to be afraid...is there somewhere I can take you? To a friends? Home?” She is really worried about this small one.

“Nope, no thank you!” She just starts heading off. Is the entire city this bad? She sighs heading to a bar, quiet little place. There are only a few bar junkies there and the old barkeep, he sort of stares at her a bit. She grabs her coin bag.  
“Can I get a pint…Of moonshine please?”

“Pft what are you? An outsider? We don't sell moonshine to commoners or royals…. It's uh a loyalty drink.” He spits in a small bucket and keeps on cleaning his pint glasses.

She bats her eyes at him “whaaat about stressed out guards who hate their jobs?”

“Quit and become a guard for the real ruler of this sandy shitjoint, no one listens to your precious empress. You threaten them with her judgement, they'd laugh at you, threaten them with the king of thieves and have 'em pissing their boots from fear.” King of thieves? She shouldn't ask...

But she will, she leans down a bit. “Whom?”

He raises a brow at her, “Fella? Ya'know, the king of thieves? He took over ten years ago after Ox left, jeez you're either stupid or an outsider for sure….”

She shakes her head, “just...Sheltered….” 

He sighs, “wait till he next comes up for his normal judgement and he normally will take on any strays, just don't waste his time. The man's got a short temper.” She nods waiting about, “he ain't gonna be about till later tonight when the guards are slacking the most.”

She nods a bit getting up. She leaves the dinky bar and heads home, what is she going to do in the meantime? She could ask more of the locals about this 'Fella’ character...She could...But now she has a bone to pick with her aunty...Her aunt is busy at the palace with guests, there's no way she'll be able to speak to her without embarrassing her or causing a scene….Perfect!  
She goes right up to her confronting her about it, brows furrowed and arrows aimed. “For the final time know your boundaries! Our best men are on the case, Ash! You're close to being bound to the palace!”

“Best men? It’s one man for ten years! I learned more about him in the hour I was down there then I did from reports! Also you’ve told my men to detain me for doing my job?! What the blast is that about!?”

“That’s it young lady! You’re staying within the palace!”  
Ash just folds her arms, frown on her face “whatever you say...Mam”


End file.
